


Cat fight

by Kaira_Fang_Heis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fight between owner and kwami, New Chat Noir?, Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaira_Fang_Heis/pseuds/Kaira_Fang_Heis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Plagg had a fight. In his anger Adrien threw his ring to Plagg and told him to find another partner. He would have never thought that the kwami would take his advice and leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat fight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is actually an old work, my actual first fanfiction ever, I was looking through my documents and found it. It's pretty short, but I'll probably continue it eventually. Enjoy and please don't be afraid to comment!

Adrien was in his bedroom, having a fight with his black glutton of a Kwami.

“You only think with your stomach! I bet that you only chose me because I have a rich family that can afford buying you as much cheese as you want! Well I’ve had it!” Adrien couldn't remember the reason of the fight anymore, but he was so angry he didn't care. He took the ring off his finger and threw it at Plagg.    
“You can take that back! I don’t want to see you ever again. Go and find yourself a better Chat Noir. I quit!” He turned around and left the room and went to take a cold shower. “ _ He pushed me to my limit… But I shouldn’t have yelled at him.. I’ll apologize when I get back.. _ ”    
  
But when the young blonde came back to his room, the kwami was nowhere to be found. Adrien shrugged, got to the kitchen, maybe he was eating some cheese…. Nowhere. He returned to his room and saw a small note on the computer. Two small words written on it. Two small words that made his blood freeze in his veins.   
  
« _ Goodbye Adrien. _ »

 

Plagg was gone. And he wasn't coming back…..   
  
Adrien half-heartedly took his bag and got to school.

 

 

Plagg was already far, searching for a new partner, swearing under his whiskers. It was hard to find a worthy enough partner that could play the part of beeing Chat Noir… Until an idea struck him, he had the perfect person. Someone that already fulfilled Chat’s place, as an akuma, but now that he was back to normal, he could perfectly be a hero. Also, it would only be a sweet vengeance against Adrien, the spoiled child would just see.    
  


 

In class, Adrien could barely concentrate on what the teacher was saying. A worried Nino kept looking at him from time to time, trying to figure out what was his best friend's problem. 

 

Adrien barely acknowledged the ring of the bell, but he haven't been given the choice to notice his friend pulling his arm and dragging him outside. 

 

“Ok. You're telling me what's wrong this instant. You've been more out of it than when Nathaniel draws or sleep.”

Adrien looked at his friend surprised, “I wasn't that bad….. Was I?”

Nino shook his head in an unimpressed manner. “Yes.. You were.  Now tell me what's on your mind before I call Alya to make you spit it out, you know she can.”

Adrien looked at his friend surprised, trying to find the words to explain the mess without giving out his identity about being Chat noir… 

 

“Well.. I got into a fight with a friend.. I told him some mean things and asked him out of my life…  but I felt bad after so I wanted to apologize… But he had left, leaving a note saying Goodbye Adrien…”

Nino gave Adrien a quick tap on the shoulder before telling him not to worry, that friend will come back to him. 

Adrien wished he was right. 

 

They started heading to class, when suddenly the wall beside them blew up in shards. 

“AKUMA!!!” Students were yelling and running away from the scene. 

 

Adrien had the reflex to run into a empty class and opened his vest…. To find it empty and remember he was no longer Chat… When he came out of the closet, wanting to help, he got face to face to Chat Noir. 

 

“Wha-” 

 

 

  
[A little earlier]    
  
A black kwami approached a familiar art studio and slipped in. Looking around, he saw the young artist working on a drawing, planning his next sculpture. Plagg flew to Théo Barbeau, staying out of sight, he asked: “Hello Théo. I need a new partner to be Chat Noir. The current one gave me back his miraculous and asked me to find a new partner? What do you think? Isn’t this an interesting offer?” 

  
Théo turned around surprised and on his guard, fearing the voice to be another akuma. But Plagg interrupted his rambling mind by floating in from of the artist.    
  
“What are you?” Théo was suspicious and didn’t want to get caught twice.   
  
“Whoa calm down boy. My name is Plagg. I’m a kwami, and I have the power to make you the new owner of my Miraculous. You would become Chat Noir and get to fight alongside Ladybug. How about that?”   
  
“With Ladybug?... Where’s the catch?” Théo wasn’t letting his guard down. And the kwami rolled his eyes annoyed.   
  
“There is no catch. You just have to fulfill the job of saving Paris on a daily basis against akumas. So, are you in or not? I’m growing impatient.” Plagg turned around and started to float away.   
  
“W-wait! I’ll do it!”    
  
Théo couldn’t see the grin on the kwami’s face since he had his back turned, until the kwami flew straight to his hand and slipped the cold ring around his finger. “Perfect! Now you are officially the new Chat Noir.” Plagg’s ear perked up and he grinned. “Speaking of which, a new akuma appeared. Ready to try out your new powers, partner?”   
  
Théo nodded and instinctively said the magic words: “Plagg,claws out!” 

  
[Back to the present]    
  
“Chat Noir?...” Adrien felt like he had been struck by lightning. Plagg had found someone else. Adrien was now only Adrien, a normal student. How was he going to get to his lady now that he was just normal.    
  
Chat looked at the blond, but quickly ran away to where the akuma was, leaving the poor teenager mourning internally.   
  
You never know what you have until you lose it, right?.


End file.
